Two Blocks Off
by IzacH
Summary: Servers are planets. On this server a great battle has just consumed the main world, the city gone and destroyed by both players and mobs. This story is darkly themed. Please enjoy I've started to write chapters again I had a small delay.
1. Chapter 1 izactheglitch

izactheglitch-Code was infused by the gravity gun. Can control gravity.

ariah95-Code was infused by the portal gun, can create portals.

Ordo33-Code was infused by portable hole.

Ethan1hron-Code was infused by Spell of Shock.

The Blue ember glows before me before ariah95 emerges from it. Then with his hands he creates another orange portal and channels the arrows of the skeletons upon the tree through the portal and into another, propelling them into the flesh of charging zombies. We are standing back to back, surrounded like mobs on a tree at least 100,000 blocks tall, and over 90 thick. The branches we fight on are 20 blocks. Ever since the servers city fell we've been stranded in this Big Tree Biome. Our friend, Ordo33 was lost from us when he got caught in a trap set by the Ancient Players. So now it's just ariah95 and me, izactheglitch. Two more zombies coming, with a small change of gravity from me they fly off the branch and to their deaths on the ground. More arrows start flying from portals. We're surrounded, but don't worry, me and ariah always have a back up plan. I altar both of our gravity and together we gently float all the way to the bottom of the tree. When we finally reach the bottom the sun has started to rise. We aren't mob free yet though, a creeper ignites near us, but ariah creates a portal bellow it, teleporting it to the mobs above us. The distant echo of the explosion brings grins to our faces. This server is strange. We're stuck here, with no chance to log off or anything. The Minecraft Council sure hasn't done anything. We make camp about two hundred blocks away. In the flickering firelight shadows of mobs slowly walk around the circle of light, weary to attack us. The sounds of insects clicking and birds chirping never ceases in this jungle. The first rays of the sun drives the mobs away to lurk in dark shadowy caves. We eat breakfast, an apple each. Our stores are low, but we've been traveling far. I don't even know where we're going. Away from the city I guess. As I brush through ferns and leaves, floating me and ariah over the huge roots of the trees, I notice something lying on the ground. Ariah sees it to and picks it up. A diamond sword, pretty good durability, but the small cracks and scratches along the sapphire blade tell me that it has been used. We walk a little farther, and find a players body. Just then the following words blaze through my mind.

Player JvvxCOTO fell from a high place

He must have jumped from the tree. Whether or not killed by mobs, or just a suicide. In five days we've wondered through the huge tree biome and into a Wasteland. The ground is bleak and grey, the sky a murky brown. Water is here is poison, so we use up our stores quickly. It takes us two days, thanks to ariah's portals, to get across the land and into a frozen land. We create a fire and melt ice, making water. The water is icy cold, and after walking through the hard, hot desert land it's very refreshing. I turn to face the ice cube ahead.

Numbness already grips my skin. Our fires are short lived and quickly blown out. A slight drift of snow falls over us. The soft flakes only make it harder to see ahead. Since he can't see it, ariah can't teleport us. We have to walk. Slowly we trudge, shaking off coldness. Sweat runs down my back and freezes, adding inner cold. Within an hour the sun is setting, and orange glow from the east, and me and ariah settle down in a cave.

"Food, water, all low," says ariah. Our leather and fur coats are almost out of durability.

"Soon mobs will be out," I say. Normally, after the battle of the Nether, and the End, all mobs are now neutral, respected amongst players, and socially excepted. But in this part of the block galaxy...screw that, anyone that's not an ally is an enemy. This is especially enforced by the destruction of this servers city. My prediction comes true. In the soft drift of snow forms the shadow of a creeper, slowly trotting toward the cave. ariahs managed to get a fire started in the mediookar air of the cave. I levitate the creeper with gravity before throwing it up into the air where it then smashed back down to earth. ariah cleverly creates a portal right at the entrance, so that any snow or frozen air drifts in the cave it will be teleported outside. We warm out hands over the fire, and take out the last bit of our food. After gnawing on the old bits of steak and potatoes we pull back our fur coats and move on. The snow has lifted, leaving only chilled air in our path. Slowly we make it forward, crossing the baron arctic until the sun slowly sets. My hands are numb, my lips blue, and my stomach is growling. The sun slowly sets over the horizon. Could this be it. Could this be the end?


	2. Chapter 2 The Server City

I stumble on the frozen floor and slowly fall flat onto my face. The winds have picked up, but I'm done, frozen, incapacitated. My face, my hands, they're all numb. I stare down through the glistening ice and through to a cave.

"ariah..." I mumbled. His response is a feeble yes.

"Theres a cave, underneath us...if you could just get us there..." the words take a while to come out. Blue light flashes across my vision, just as I see a small sun form beneath me. The feeling of falling through a never ending tunnel consumes me. And then, we're safe, in cave, free from the never forgiving winds. I cough, and then stare around. Both of us close our eyes, because we are so tired, and let sleep wash over us.

Ordo33

Zzzzppp...The building's matter conducts, creating a hole large enough for me to scramble through. The incoming player, who had been chasing me with an iron sword, climbed in right after. The time was right, I released the matter of the building, and the player was crushed. The words boomed across my mind.

Player IsoPotter222 suffocated in a wall

Unfortunately, his iron sword was crushed as well, so I couldn't fetch it. Unlike glitch, (izactheglitch), and ariah, I hadn't prepared for the attack. Or was it even an attack? Could it have all been a misplaced flint and steel in the power generator? First it started when everyones power had gone down. The lights were off, and everyone was scared. And then, three hours after the attack an explosion rang through the entire server. It had been caused by a single creeper within the city. Although after the War of the Nether, mobs became neutral, in these parts of the Block Galaxy they were still given suspicious looks. I had a best friend who was a mob, his name was Gragar, and he was a skeleton. After the war, the mobs codes were altered so that they would not burn in daylight. Gragar was killed by the explosion, not the creepers explosion, but the fact that the creeper had exploded right next to a TNT storage faculty. As the ground shivered and grass despawned, a huge cloud of explosions flew into the sky. Like a bird of pray TNT flung into the sky and into other buildings, killing at least thirty three players. It was at that point I decided to go. I ran from the window and jumped down the stairs to ariahs apartment, and then from there we both went to glitch's. To my surprise both had already packed. We were hurrying down the hallway when It happened, a rouge piece of TNT slammed into the building, spraying shrapnel all over us. I got cuts and bruises all over, but avoided the worst of the blast by creating a portable hole underneath me and fell to the next floor. When the smoke cleared, glitch and ariah were gone...dead. I grabbed my book and quill, which contained diary entries, and from that day forth, wrote down every username of every "super hero" that was on the server. You couldn't exactly call us "super heroes" anyway. On the big and popular servers that were at the core of The Block Galaxy, we were cast out as "hackers" because of the infusions in our codes. The abilities did little to help us in the actual games on the servers, and we tried to hide them, but sometimes they were activated. It wasn't the promise of Skyblock, or Create Plots that had drawn me to this server, it was the fact that it was isolated from most of the others. I doubt that administrator would even care if a **real hacker **tried to shut down the server. So far I only have several usernames.

izactheglitch

ariah95

Ethan1hron

Ordo33

LannettialsSoAwesome64

izactheglitch, or glitch, as I like to call him, had the power over gravity. His ability allowed him to cause mobs or blocks to rise into the air, or plunge to the grounds. He had a mechanical robot looking skin, with glowing blue eyes and an elaborate white and polished metal chest plate. ariah95 had the power to create portals, to which he could redirect the motion and location of objects, players, and mobs. Ethan1hron was a good friend of mine, but was killed with Gragar when the explosion consumed over two hundred blocks. His ability had allowed him to shoot lightning from his fingers and channel it into lightning chains and bolt of raw energy. My power allowed me to create portable holes by altering the matter of many or one blocks. Ethan1hrons skin was that of a black and red robed man with red tattoos on his face. LannettialsSoAwesome, was unlike me, Ehan1hron, ariah, and glitch. We all new each other and were friends, but she was cold and close off, a bit shy too. Her ability was telekinesis, the ability to move objects with her mind. She had a dark purple hoodie, blonde hair, red eyes, red pixel like shoes, generic white skin, and the twitchy habit of seeing the shape of a mob in almost anything! Ever since the power went out she went missing, which is a concern to me. I don't think that two players with super powers could stand up against her, and she doesn't exactly need allies. I now stare out from the wreckage that was once a city. Fire smolder here and there, bodies of player slowly decay, huge piles of rubble cluster across the entire city. One building has even collapsed, while the others have huge burning craters in them. Do I regret killing the player? No. I am not a "super hero", I am not a "good doer", I am a player, trying to survive in the most harshest climates, and I will not hesitate to end anyone who tries to stop me.

Ethan1hron

Light. Rays. Rays of light. They shine into my closed eyes before I realize that my eyes are open. I don't care. I'm immune to pain, to emotion, to purpose. I can't move, and I don't want to. To be able to move would get rid of this wonderful sensation of ending. No more "hacker" insults, I...am...free. Or am I? A slight breeze ruffles my hair. I am still alive. I lift my hand. I can still move. I generate a small thread of lightning through my hands. I still have my power. I sit up. Bodies litter the entire courtyard, and a enormous smoldering crater lies where the TNT storing faculty once was. The sweet, calm, quiet sensation I had moments ago vanished. A wave of sound hits my ears as the world suddenly floods into me. Fires flickering, cracking, doors creaking, blocks slowly cracking, everything that was once my home. I get up and walk away, as I walk by, I notice a pair of smoldered blackened bones. My friend Gragar. I turn, and walk away...


	3. Chapter 3 What we have become

ariah95

A misty, rich, golden light crept into the cave. Something cold and wet was propped up against my back. I sit up. The rays of light are flooding in from the small opening of ice. izactheglitch is nearby, and I shake him awake, before moving on through our backpacks. We decide to finish off the remaining food, cold mashed potatoes and half an apple. The journey has broken the durability of my fur hoodie, and Glitch's(izactheglitch) boots. We make fire by having glitch create friction between to pieces of stone we found. We seem to be in some sort of huge cave system. Tunnels go on and on forever without stopping, twisting into new tunnels that go on and on. Everything echoes, from the slightest cough, walking, slipping, we even hear a skeleton slowly trotting down a cave...lost forever. A blizzard is above us, I can tell by the sounds of ice creaking and wind slamming against a hard surface. We don't have torches, so we sit in the dark. I try to use one of my portal for light, but it just gives off a red haze, and I turn it off. Frustration and helplessness engulfs me, and I know glicth feels the same. He keeps practicing levitating blocks with his gravitation power. I look around. The blizzard seems to have slowed to a light draft of snow.

"We should go, this is probably our only chance," I say.

"Your right, and maybe we can find food in these parts," replies Glitch. We slowly make our way out of cave, Glitch levitates both of us up to the ceiling, where I create a portal and teleport us about ten blocks into the barren land. Everything seems taller before I realize that in the blizzard at least two blocks of snow fell.

"Oh crap," says Glitch as we walk up the mountain, he's about five blocks ahead of me.

"What?" I ask. But then I see it. Down in the snow covered valley is a small village, full of dangerous players.

The Nether...

Huge craters penetrate through the once thought unbreakable bedrock shell that encased the Nether. The space between the two dimensions was separated by a gravitational force called "the void". The void consisted of absolute and complete nothingness, anything that was exposed directly to it would slowly disperse. The Nether Portal conducted energy that was powerful enough to create a tunnel that was even stronger than the void, than bedrock even. My ability? To control energy. The Nether fortress, once strong, was nothing but a large ruin. I walk down the halls, ever now and then coming across a body, or a crater in the wall. Lava leaks into the structure, but I simply control it's energy and push it away from me. Of all the dimensions and servers, the Nether is the one for me. It was and has always been full of energy. The player to which I seek is within this structure. He is very powerful...even more powerful than me. I do not fear him, why should I? Ever since I was locked in the Nether by the worthless Minecraft Council our two paths were destined to come together and destroy. In the distance I see the incomplete Nether Portal...the only one in the entire Block Galaxy. One obsidian block is missing, the "key block", as the Minecraft Council called it. Both it and the overworld portal are locked down in top security bases. At last I come to the end of the hall and walk towards a mounted head. As I walk straight past it the head turns, and I know _he _knows that I have arrived. His ability, is the power to control, create, and destroy blocks. With it, and a small burst of energy, we could recreate the link to the Overworld Server, and then attack the Block Galaxy.

izactheglitch

The players are armed with diamond armor and weapons, and theres about ten of them. I don't think they're that friendly to strangers. One of them has an enchanted bow. I look around desperately, my head whipping from side to side. Ice spikes rise from the terrain.

"Let's try to ask for help..." says ariah.

"Are you crazy! I sputter.

"Come on, what do we have to loose!" says ariah. So thats the reason that ariah95 walked into the valley unarmed, with me standing behind a tree to cover him. The leader of the village, a player in completely enchanted diamond amor, weapons, and an infinity+, and fire enchantment upon his bow, strides up to ariah95.

"Hello fellow player me and my friend wish to-errghh!" ariah gasps out. And like that..._BAM! _The leaders hand is around ariah's throat, slowly strangling him. I leap out from behind the tree and alter his gravity. The payer slowly rises into the air, dropping ariah. He's heavier than most because of his diamond armor. The archer see's me and shoots. A portal opens in front of me and the arrow goes in. It remerges from an orange portal and pelts into one of the players, who falls dead. Nine on two...not exactly fair. I fling myself at least twenty blocks to where the archer is. He backs up and jumps onto a roof, fitting an arrow into the bow at the same time. He fires. Just in time I alter the gravity of the arrow and It whizzes away into the sky. The next arrow sinks to the ground. The archer jumps to the next roof and I follow, jumping up and over him by altering my own gravity and landing behind him. He fires again but I alter the arrows course, and then a attack, sending him crashing through the roof and into the floor of the house. I jump down, but he's vanished. I slowly make myself through the kitchen and into a living room. The door's open. I walk in. A single torch illuminates a bed, and a small forlorn window stares at the setting sun, a crimson sliver. Suddenly I hear the strain of a string, and duck. The arrow zooms over my head and smashes into a bookshelf. I turn around. The archer was hiding behind the door! He turns around and tries to limp away but I've caught him. Drawing on gravity, I send him flying into the sky through the clouds.

ariah95

The leader gently floats upward, but I have other concerns, like the eight pro players closing in on me.

"Hacker!" screams one of them before charging. I wait until his sword is swooping down on before opening the portal right in front of my face, and then a blue one right behind him. His hand plunges into the portal and remerges behind him, sinking his own blade into his back. I turn to face the next seven. The first attacks while the others circle. One shoots and arrow which I teleport into one of the circling players. Seven to go. The leader seems to have reached the limit, because he falls straight down after about sixty blocks of softly floating. I seize my chance, I teleport the attacking player under ground, before teleporting the falling body of the leader onto the crowd of circling players. Two are killed. Four to go now the leader is gone. I pick up a diamond sword and throw it at own of the players before creating a portal in front of it and then another portal behind the player. It sinks into his back, and he falls, dripping scarlet blood. Suddenly two of the players zoom into the air unexpectedly, and while they are distracted I take care of the last player. Glitch lands beside me, and we stare at what we have accomplished. Ten pro players taken down by two, unarmed players. And then we look at each other, and I see what Glitch thinks in his glowing blue eyes..._what have we done._


	4. Chapter 4 The Empty Voices

ariah95

We looted the village for emeralds, diamonds, diamond armor, weapons tools, and food. We found all of the above, We ate cooked steak and then kept going, it didn't take long to get through the Frozen Land. At the end of the arctic was an enormous cliff, 1000 blocks, straight...down. I couldn't help but think we were pretty screwed at this point before the clouds cleared up and I saw a small green blotch bellow, a swamp! One of the things we had not found was water, but we had survived off snow. Glitch levitates us and slowly lowers us down. We land with a soft _thunk_ on the soft lush grass bellow. We both drop to our knees and start drinking the water, even if it is muddy. We travel through the islands were about three hours before we see it...a teleporter. About several hundred blocs away, floating on the water, is a teleporter. A teleporter is how players get from one server to the next, merely type in the ip in the teleporter and it redirects your particle there. This teleporter was meant for hundreds of players, for it is a huge iron structure, towering above the waves. I create a portal and just like that we're there. Were going. We're leaving. We're leaving this place behind!

The Nether...

"I felt you enter," says the voice. For the first time I experience fear. Dark energy crackles around my hands and snakes up around my neck as a protective shield and weapon.

"Greetings, Player1, our paths are destined to have collided some time," I say, trying to make my voice icy cold. Player1 was the first "player" that ever spawned on a server. He was given the ability to control blocks...and the ability of **commands**. Well, only one command, the /effect command. I enter the room, and there he is. He is unlike any player I have ever seen. Since he has commands he has given himself the effect of absorption, healing, strength, and many others. He is unlike any player I have ever seen. He could kill me with a single punch, he could kill an ender dragon, with a single punch, he could fall all the way from the Overworld Server to the Nether and still survive. His skin is strange, disorientated. It's the **missing texture** texture, odd, imposing, dangerous. Now I feel fear pry open my mind and flood into it. I feel his energy, alien and out of my control. He utters a few words.

"/effect Ovo 2 600 90," he says. Immediately I feel my muscles freeze up as the mob effect of slowness takes over, elevated by 90 degrees. I'm helpless, frozen where I stand. The energy I had crackles and fades away. Obsidian walls rise up behind me and seal the exit. I'm stuck here. Player1 speaks directly to me.

"Your purpose for visiting me...(his eyes mist over and a feel as if ants are creeping into my brain)...you wish to reopen the link between the Nether and Overworld's. I have pondered this possibility. Would it lead to war, or would it lead to trade. Every since Notch and Steve left for the Aether, it has been I, who has been left to maintain balance," he speaks in an echoing, rich, and deep voice.

"But you are evil...corrupt...and you need to be ended," he says. And then he speaks again, and I feel my code vibrate from within me.

"/effect Ovo-," I release a small lash of energy with my mind, surprising him. In his surprise I escape the command that froze me and back away. Obsidian walls stop me. Player1 creates a huge monster made completely of quartz slowly seeping our the material from nearby ores. The monster is humanoid, with huge orange eyes and the ability to breath hundreds of ghast fireballs in second. I create a shield to deflect the fireballs and summon sonic energy. With a wave of sound I shatter the creature, but too late, it's arm catches me and I am flung over the edge of the Nether cliff and onto a small island, surrounded by a lake of lava. Player 1 slowing gracefully flies down to where I am, floating about two blocks off the ground. That's another thing I didn't know about him..._he can fly!_ Only the most powerful players can fly, like Steve, or Notch. I utilize the lava around me and cover him with it, forming a sphere of the burning liquid around his body. After ten minutes, I let it drop away. Player1 still floats, orange bubbles blossom around him. He's fire resistant! I strike out with a bolt of dark energy, but he just absorbs it. Then he attacks. With a wave of his hand, slowly all the blocks on the island sink into the lava. I back away and slowly stumble to the edge. Player1 lifts his hands, and the blocks cease their purge into the ocean.

"Take this, and if you are worthy of the power it posses, than you will be able to escape," he says, and he creates obsidian from mid air. it's beautiful, the glowing codes slowly sinking together in steady pace and rhythm, finally smoothing over and clearing to form the dark purple block. I take it, and smile.


	5. Chapter 5 The Battle Has Begun

izactheglitch

The buildings with the teleporter is so large that we're lost in it for a while. Twice we pass huge gates with warning signs in them, one bigger than the other. They both read, WARNING OBSIDIAN STRUCTURE WITHIN. Me and ariah try to guess what that means, but no solution comes up. The entire place is..._empty_. I look around, TNT storage, gold blocks, command blocks, nothing else unusual. I can hear every footstep I make on the floor.

The Nether...

I part the lava and casually stride through. Player1 must have supported me if he had given me such an easy way to get out. I get to the portal remains. Now is the moment. I place the block in the empty slot. A vibration shudders through the earth and I trip. Now the final step. It takes but a small burst of energy. The portal comes together. Floating liquid like energy, magenta, crawls upward, slowly arching to the center until meeting in bursts of light. I step through.

ariah95

A shudder goes through the entire building. I stare and notice purple light is leaking from one of the WARNING rooms. It then hits me.

"A portal...Glitch! It's a portal! The portal!" I cream. He turns in shock. The doors burst open, revealing the figure of a player. The player has black robes, and glowing purple eyes.

Ovo

I sense great power in them, code infusions. They could be allies, because I have infusions as well. Maybe they feel the anger I feel for being accused of being hackers and banished from the main servers? I look around. This is a teleporter factory. The portal must have teleported itself here because of all the coding going on. I raise my hands in a gesture of peace, not surrender.

"We are...very alike," I say. It's a bad move, they respond with fear ad confusion.

"How do you know who we are?" asks one. He looks like a mechanical being. A red gem in the middle, glowing blue eyes and bone white metal for armer.

"I can...understand, who and what you are," I continue.

"We...together, could make things right. Get rid of all those who called us hackers, we could do it," I say, smiling kindly. Both look at each other and shake their heads.

"Your plan is of destruction and death, and we will not support it," says the other.

"Than you shall perish," I say, my smile widening. Energy crackles around my hands, and I release to jets of light, one from my left hand, the other from my right.

izactheglitch

ariah steps forward and create a portal right in front of one of the jets, and another in front of the other. The first is teleported into the second, creating a gigantic explosion. I'm blown back, and the TNT storage is lit. With a roar a cloud of destruction rises and slowly pummels the building. Explosions are ringing in my ears. I fall backward and into a room covered with Command Blocks. The teleporting station tilts sideways, and I am flung into the glass, which cracks slightly as I make contact. Particles of blocks slowly fall by, flame descends. I slowly levitate myself and begin to float back upward. I land near the explosion site. Water rushes in through the gaping hole. I see the black robed player, and his name tag, Ovo. I rush out and send a burst of gravitational energy at him, it knocks him back and smashes him into the ceiling, where he is held in place. A fireballs floats from the ruins and is propelled toward me, I duck and swerve to the right, the fireball flying by, burning my hands. I loose concentration and Ovo gently floats down. He summon lightning form the skies and prepares for the final kill. He stops. Something has got his attention. Not ariah, no, ariah is face down on the floor either dead or unconscious. No. It's a teleporter. A small glass tube connected by a redstone wire to a command block. Simple type in the IP address of the server and it will teleport you to that server. He release a wave of glowing red energy and it blasts me back into darkness.

Ovo

The gravity controller is shot back through the wall and into the water with a splash. I slowly walk to the teleporter. All the others were destroyed in our short scrimmage. I press a button and the glass slides open, I walk in and the glass seals. Slowly I type in the IP of the Overworld Server. A sensation of constant rebuilding fills me, darkness follows. My body itches and tickles, cold sweat drips down my back. I feel as if I am a hundred minds, and then...I am standing near a small rode, players randomly walk down the streets. Huge buildings surround me, I have arrived.

**There it is, the big fight scene leading up to the real big battle that will be in the last chapter. I think I might make this the half way point for this story. It will probably have 9 chapters in all. And I am already writing idea****'****s for the **_**prequel,**_** which will explain more about the Nether War, the science of the entire Block Galaxy, what happened to the End, and ****SPOILER ALERT**** why Herobrine ended up in the Aether, who Endera and Cherry are, and Ovo****'****s back story. After all that I will be doing some more Minecraft stories, and some Star Wars stories. I just want to warn everyone to not get to attached to some of the characters in this story. I would also like to thank my best friend Zach for his help with the story. He and I made the characters and plots. **


	6. Chapter 6 Portals

The world slowly falls around me. Endera vanishes with a wisp of purple smoke and repeats on top of a building. Within the smoke and heat I see a figure, a dark hooded figure with glowing purple eyes. From each hand he wields whips of raw red energy, twirling them as he slices his way through the city. Building's have collapsed and a wave of dust has spread through the entire server. Everything is foggy and blurry, and I'm lost. Me? My name is Cherry, I was a member of the Servers special anti hacker regulation until they found out my code was infused and well…I met Endera facing the same situation, and we teamed up. My code infusion allows me to control fire and other heat sources such as torches and lava, Endera can teleport herself and large groups. I have a pinkish dyed hair girl skin. Endera has glowing green eyes with the same skin I have. The figure turns and I see a pair of glowing purple eyes from beneath the hood. I see a blast of white energy and watch as one of the Server's Hub's is blown up within a large fireball before slowly cracking and crumbling, smashing into a building on it's way down. A huge wave of dust obscures my vision and I feel intense heat. I'm fire resistant. A _puff_ of purple smoke and Endera touches my shoulder and then teleports me with her behind the second Server Hub. I watch in horror as the place crumbles to pieces.

"We have to stop him," I say, coughing as smoke begins to pour from the hub in front of us. My eyes watering I stare at the floating figure.

"Now." I say, it's not an order, or a question, it's a statement. Endera teleports and I feel cold air hit my face as we land near a teleporter. Two figures pop into view, one has a robotic looking skin with glowing blue eyes, the other has a regular Steve Skin except with a green shirt with a Creeper's face and brown eyes.

"Go! The cities in chaos!" I hear Endera yell at them.

"We can help!" The Steve skinned one says. Too my shock he creates a glowing blue portal and the other floats upward slowly levitating blocks as he goes. _Other code infused players! _I look at Endera, we're both happy, but now's not the time to celebrate. I feel the power behind the fires that the cities destruction has caused and let it course through my veins before releasing in one powerful inferno. The figure is engulfed in it and through backward, smashing into a building. With a burst of purple energy he flies forward and sends another bolt of lightning downward upon the robotic looking player. The floating blocks reunite as one and form a protective wall which is blasted backward. The blocks are blown to shards and the player retreats. The hooded figure rises and stares down at me. A burst of energy follows just a portal encloses the jet of light, reappearing from another portal right behind the hooded figure. The energy blasts the figure back several inches before he growls and throws his arms out, embracing the blast. He absorb stye energy and sends out a red ray the devours the street into flames smashing and throwing blocks everywhere. Nearby, a building collapses, sending a wave of dust that knocks me back ward into a wall. The last things I see are a burst of light as the hooded figure zooms into the air, the building exploding into flame and dust, and an army of Iron Golems rushing toward me, the robot skinned player, the creeper shirt skinned player, and Endera before darkness takes me.

izactheglitch

"Ugghhhh!" I hiss as my failed tempt to escape knocks me back several yards. We, meaning all of the infused coded players, are trapped in large spherical glass structures. The glass has had it's code messed with so that it cannot be moved, destroyed, or even teleported through. The girl Endera and my friend, aria have been trying to teleport, but the glass just deflects the portal right back at them. The other player named Cherry scorches the glass with no result. I try to levitate it but fail. The Iron Golems guarding the doors part as a player walks into the room. The player has a normal Steve skin except for his eyes, one is red, the other green. I know who he is…Snaketooth119, or Snake. His eyes are cold as he stares upon us.

"Congratulations, you have officially made the record for destroying the most property of a server within the shortest amount of time. You may already be telling me that it was Ovo who destroyed everything, but had you not intervened a lot less lives would have been taken and less damage would have been done," he said, his eyes sparking.

"You only sent the Iron Golems out when he destroyed about half the entire server! If you had actually been there to help everyone than you would have sent them the moment he attacked!" said Cherry angrily.

"Do not judge my loyalty!" hisses Snake. He pauses, before continuing, "We need your help. The people have turned against you, and your records have suggested that you are hackers, but we found evidence about your code infusions. We have always known that there were some players with supernatural abilities, ever since the Block Galaxy was created we have known. The Recorder, Player1, The Two, Witch, and Wizard are just but a few we have been informed of. Of course The Recorder and The Two have never actually been proven to exist, except from legends." As he spoke two players moved into the room. One had dark red hair that was long and tied, the other had a lime green hair. Both were wearing dark brown robes.

"This is Witch," said Snake, pointing to the player with the dark red hair, "and this is Wizard," he said, pointing to the green haired player.

"They have remarkable abilities, the ability to manipulate coding. They are brother and sister, so together they can create code distortions, hack into player codes, tear open players with code, and alter the universe within itself," says Snake.

"That's great, now can you get us out of these?" I say angrily.

Endera

"We have developed mechanisms for each one of you to use when your fighting in the lab," says Snake. He leads us through several Iron doors before we enter a large flowstone lit room full of unknown mechanism. As we walk by I see a golem, completely made out of obsidian, stare curiously at us from the scanners he's hooked up to. We stop at a door labeled, "Code Infusions", and walk in. I see a large holograph of a player, the coding within the body outlined with red.

"Endera, your first," says Snake. He gives me two slanting objects. The look like pickaxes, but with a strange glowing purple blade…_blade. _

"These weapons are as durable and sharp as diamonds, and you can teleport them back to you," says Witch. He voice is surprisingly soft, not like the mob witches. I take the blades and immediately feel a strange sensation as my code adapts. Cherry get's a pair of gloves that allow her to focus her fire into a blue laser beam. Glitch and Ariah get syringes that contain engineered code that allow them to levitate entire buildings in Glitch's case, and create gigantic portals, in Ariah's case. More players with infused codes come in, including one named Ordo, who Glitch and Ariah are both happy and shocked to see, and Ethan1hron, or 1H as they call him, who all three of them are amazed to see alive. Another player named Lan Et comes in with the power of telekinesis, while a player called Salamander with the ability over time zooms into the room and accidentally runs straight through a wall.

Cherry

I walk through a dark corridor, I've been lost for about ten minutes, this place is so maze like. I hear a strange sound, like an echo of whisper, and I walk in the direction, flames crackling around my hands. I walk into the room. What I see takes several seconds to register. A large frame built completely of glowing gold blocks, with a strange soft blue surface, like the color of a summer day's sky, that ripples every few moments. _This…is an Aether portal, the Aether portal. _From ancient legend it has been known that Herobrine, was trapped within the Aether so that his code could either be purified and destroyed, killing him, or straightened until he was _almost _a good player. And now I hear the scroll that was read on the day he was sentenced.

_Herobrine used to be a great creator, from the strands of glowing code to creating the greatest castle, from block to block. He and Notch created this Universe together, they gave it life, they created us. The first eighteen players that were to ever live…Player1…Steve…Altro…199283…Io…and the rest unknown and never recorded, they impressed Herobrine, their…our…ability to think…but also our ability to disrespect. He killed Atro when the player attempted to attack him with his unnatural ability do to his in-purified code when Herobrine had ordered the player as if he were is servant. Notch was outraged and banished Herobrine to Nether. This only gave Herobrine strength, for he returned with armies. A seven hundred year way raged between the two dimensions. Technology evolved and on the six hundredth day the Overlord dropped AntiMatter Bombs which drilled enormous holes within the Nether, destroying it outer shell and causing great damage. The Overworld suffered as well when half of the natural water flows turned to lava to to a use of infused coding. At last the war ended and a peace treaty was signed, allowing mobs all right of players. Herobrine was caught and banished to the Aether, where either he shall perish, or become a new. And in the Aether, he shall remain for the rest of eternity…_

End of Part 1


End file.
